


It's All Gonna Be Fine

by ConjuringWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Daily Prophet, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: Every day there's a new headline in the papers of Wizarding Britain, speculating about the relationship of Harry Potter and Draco  Malfoy. Always with reminders of the past. Draco's being a Death Eater. Their rivalry at Hogwarts. And then the accusations of curses and potions and coercion. And each of these headlines, each of these articles is seen and read by Draco and doubt worms into his mind. And he waits for the day that Harry will decide that he doesn't want Draco anymore. Harry of course is there to remind him otherwise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	It's All Gonna Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> *Awkwardly waves hello*
> 
> This is my first time posting anything here. I've written plenty of fanfic (Harry Potter and otherwise) in my day and had it posted in the other places. Most recently over on FF.net. 
> 
> Anyway, I've finally decided to post some of my work here. This is just a short little drabble. Your thoughts and comments on it are most welcome. 
> 
> Cheers.

_It’s all gonna be fine_

_It’s all gonna be cool_

_It’s all gonna be fine_

_It’s all gonna be cool_

_~ It's All Gonna Be Fine,_ Joshua and the Holy Rollers

* * *

Draco always worried that one day Harry was going to realize that he really _didn’t_ want him anymore. Not with all the constant reminders of the past flung and splashed across the papers of Wizarding Britain day after day.

And the questions ( _How could someone like Harry Potter want to be with someone like Draco Malfoy?_ ) The suspicions of potions and curses. ( _Must have used a love potion. Or the Imperious Curse_ ). Of coercion. _(He’s being blackmailed. Harry Potter can’t be_ gay.) Reminders of Draco’s past as a Death Eater. Of their rivalry at Hogwarts. ( _Malfoy was on You-Know-Who’s side! Potter can’t possibly want someone who supported HIM)_.

It made Draco sick to think of it all. Every day that passed with each new headline, the sour feeling in Draco’s stomach grew. And he waited, each day, he waited for Harry to finally have enough and tell Draco he was done with him.

And yet, Harry stayed. He scowled and cursed at the papers before flinging them into Grimmauld Place’s kitchen fire.

Then he’d pull Draco to him, pressing a firm, warm kiss to his lips, whispering, “They don’t know _shit,_ Draco. They don’t know _us_. Don’t listen to their bullshit.”

And for a little while longer Draco believed it would be okay.


End file.
